


Wardrobe Space

by Ladderofyears, PollyWeasley



Series: 365 [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Loves Shopping, Draco Wears Fancy Clothes, Harry Despairs of Draco Shopping, M/M, Shopping, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Draco's brought so many fancy clothes that Harry and he are running out of wardrobe space.





	Wardrobe Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> PollyWeasley, here are all your Hoarding!Draco headcanons come to life.

Harry Potter wasn’t a man for _fancy clothes_. 

Of course, Harry liked presents well enough. Liked a nice, cuddly Weasley jumper. He liked a nice warm pair of knitted socks made by Hermione, or even one of her (slightly misshapen) hats. 

Harry was even known to wear a scarf made from the shredded fluff of a Puffskein, because it was one of Luna’s special designs (and it was fully guaranteed: no Puffs hurt in the making of this garment.)

But Harry Potter wasn’t ever a man to shop for these items. Merlin, _no_. 

That was a role entirely reserved for his fiancé, Draco Malfoy. 

Draco just _loved_ to shop. Every tailor, garment-maker and shoe-saleswizard lived for the day that his white-blond head bounded though their door for, as sure as night follows day, a full till of Galleons would soon result. 

The problem, as Harry saw it, was storage. 

~@~

“Draco… I’m not sure you actually _need_ three pair of Manolo Blahniks? I mean… The price of this pair alone. Three of these could have paid our flat deposit…”

“I’d hardly expect a hair-brain such as yourself to notice the difference, Potter. There’s a myriad of subtle differences. The leather, the heel… No, love. I must have them _all_.”

~@~

“And you need two identical Gucci suits, Draco? I wasn’t aware you spent so much time in the muggle world...”

“_Circe_. Don’t expect _me_ to dress like a scarecrow just because _you’ve_ made it a fashion statement. They’re perfect for lazing at the weekend.” 

~@~

“And the collection of Louis Vuitton bags? You truly need seven of the things? I thought you’d cast a Doubling Spell by mistake…”

“Well, I could hardly be seen carting around a filthy bloody backpack like a certain _Saviour_ I could mention. That thing ought to be in a museum exhibit, Harry. _Relics of the Chosen One!_”

~@~

“And this? It’s an old grey jumper. A _child’s_ jumper. Please don’t tell me it’s vintage. Or some heirloom..”

“Of course not. I was wearing that when we met. When we were eleven.”

~@~

And with that, Harry decided to give up asking. An Extension Charmed wardrobe was definitely the way forward. 

After all, they _were_ wizards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
